Ja, ich gehore zu dir
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: [AU Segunda Guerra Mundial] La estrella era suficiente para reconocer al enemigo, pero eso no era un enemigo, no, era una mujer. Una mujer rusa, guapa a decir verdad, contaba con sangre esparciéndosele por lo largo de la pierna izquierda. [Asha Greyjoy/Sansa Stark]
1. Guerra

**Ja, ich gehore zu dir**

* * *

 _Basado en Hijos del Tercer Reich, La Guerra no tiene rostro de mujer y Mein Kleines Herz (Unsere Mütter, Unsere Väter)_

* * *

 ** _Guerra_**

Como celebraron aquella noche, bailaban, cantaban y tonteaban, nunca fueron tan felices. Nunca. La música estaba tan alta que recibieron cientas de quejas de los vecinos, pero ¿a quién le importaba cuan alto estuviera la música en plena guerra? Además, ¿quién no querría escuchar algo diferente? Lo mismo una y otra vez, el hijo de esa señora murió en el frente, el del panadero también y ¡el de la lavandera! Pobre muchacho, primero perdió las piernas y después la vida. Siempre llegaban esas malditas cartas que informaban que una joven alma había sido vencida, no obstante, en pequeñas letras te animaban diciéndote que cuando uno de los nuestros caía caían diez de los suyos. Ganaron la guerra antes de que comenzara, la voz en la radio les daba esperanzas.

Aunque una de esas malditas cartas llegara a sus manos, las esperanzas en Sansa Stark continuaron. La guerra había comenzado hacia unos pocos meses y ellos fueron los primeros en la cuadra que recibieron la carta, recordaba que su madre fue la primera en sostenerla y sin siquiera leer una de las más pequeñas letras la lanzó al suelo así tal cual la habían depositado en sus manos, le temblaban y con ellas se agarraba los cabellos mientras caía en sus rodillas, jamás lloró tanto. Sus hermanos se reunieron en torno a su madre, ella los acompañaba por detrás, hasta Jon Snow se apresuró a consolarla. Robb fue el valiente que levantó la carta y la leyó.

—Padre… nuestro… está muerto. —Lo dijo lento, fue casi un susurro y ella lo comprendió cinco minutos después. Después de eso, lo único que lograba recordar de ese día es que todos lloraron y nada más, desde ese entonces sus vidas eran para llorar. Su madre no se levantó de la esquina en que se encontraba por una semana, no emitía ningún sonido, las lágrimas se le secaron, se esforzaba por respirar pero no porque quisiera hacerlo, lo hacía porque el pequeño Rickon cada media hora le jalaba de la falda para asegurarse de que siguiera allí con ellos; ella no quería que su pequeño niño tuviera que cargar con otra perdida, sabía que el pequeño tonto se culparía por tirarle con demasiada brusquedad de la falda.

Y un mes más tarde, Robb y Jon fueron llamados a filas. ¡Su madre! ¡El corazón de su madre no lo soportó! Ni si fuera su madre la hubiese tratado de loca, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Cuando Catelyn se enteró no hubo quien la frenara, rompió en cientos de pesados la citación y se comió cada uno de ellos para que Robb no pudiera volver a unirlos, los muchachos preparaban las maletas y ella enseguida se las desarmaba. Y el ultimo día que estuvieron en la casa, por más que quisiera no podría olvidar ese día, su madre enceguecida por el dolor colocó calmantes en la sopa de Robb y Jon, si también en la de Jon, y cuando estos estuvieron dormidos los escondió en el armario. Imagínese el nivel de aquel dolor que no era capaz de recordar que Jon ni siquiera era su hijo. Fueron tantos los calmantes que los muchachos no despertaron en tres días, esperaron tanto que creyeron que estaban muertos y a su madre eso no le importó, prefería que sus muchachos murieran junto a ella y no tan lejos, en ese frio campo del enemigo.

Pero no importó cuantas cosas hiciera, Robb y Jon partieron al frente apenas se despertaron. Con ellos fuera de la casa su madre no volvió a hablar—se libró por un pelo de que no la acusaran de alta traición—, no hasta que las cartas empezaron a llegar; con una simple carta esa mujer era feliz por una semana. Todos eran felices, iban al teatro, al cine, con su madre feliz jamás se encontraban en la casa, tampoco regresaban para dormir, acampaban en las plazas y se dormían observando las estrellas. Las cartas eran la perfecta excusa para alejarse de la casa, esa casa que solo implicaba tragedias para el corazón de esa madre.

Fue Jeyne quien la convenció a abandonar la casa y a su madre que desde entonces tuvo que cargar con tres niños pequeños, una perdida segura y otras tres a confirmar. Esta vez no hizo nada para impedir que otro de sus niños se le apartara, estaba resignada, era la guerra. Se anotaron en el primer cursillo de enfermería que encontraron y desearon cada instante para que las aceptaran; de ese modo ella podría ser parte de la guerra, ayudar a su Patria y principalmente a sus hermanos, en los hospitales miliares los vería más seguido, en carne y hueso, no en tinta y papel.

Y lo lograron, celebraron y celebraron, tanto que no tuvieron tiempo de pegar ni un ojo y se subieron a la camioneta roncando. No supo cómo descendió de esta, sus ojos se abrieron recién en el momento en que la enfermera jefa las recibía y para su sorpresa ella ya se encontraba de pie y con la maleta entre los dedos, estaba más despierta que nunca.

De repente su mano derecha aferró a la de la enfermera jefa y se sacudió al mismo ritmo que la otra. Una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios al escuchar la voz de la mujer mayor. —Bienvenidas. Soy la enfermera jefa, Brigitte.

—Sansa.

—Jeyne, encantada. —La emoción de Jeyne la hizo colocar la mano encima de la suya y de la de Brigitte. Se rieron a carcajadas, solo ellas dos y la enfermera jefa se puso en marcha.

Se hallaban en Smolensk, a quinientos kilómetros de Moscú, para ella eran a quinientos kilómetros de su hermano Robb, para ese entonces los kilómetros de distancian con Jon no le resultaban tan importantes. La enfermera jefe les enseñó donde estaban los enfermos leves, por todas partes, los heridos graves en el pabellón A y en el C los casos infecciosos.

—¿Saben para que están aquí? —La enfermera jefa se detuvo abruptamente y se giró hacia ellas.

—Para servir a los soldados alemanes y servir a la patria. —Respondió con rapidez inflándose el pecho con aire y orgullo.

La enfermera jefa no dijo nada, se quedó mirándola como si tuviera un bicho en la cara y por los nervios le cogió la mano a Jeyne. ¿Qué había dicho mal? Sabía que le hacían a los traidores de la patria, uno de sus vecinos era uno y no tuvo un buen final. ¿Y si sus palabras no fueron las correctas? ¿Y si Brigitte la confundió con una traidora? Ella no lo era, ella amaba su Patria y mucho más servirla. Mucho tiempo después comprendió que esa mirada no era de sospecha, era de lástima.

Por ultimo les presentó al medido, un hombre con unos cuantos años encima y una cándida sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar toda la sala. —Las nuevas enfermeras. Este es el medico jefe, el Doctor Qyburn.

El hombre las saludó con un beso en la mano, las hizo sonrojar al instante, y al mismo momento en que erguía les dijo. —Las voy a necesitar en el quirófano.

Si lo hubiese sabido no habría apresurado su paso para ir tan rápido como la enfermera jefa. El quirófano no era más que sangre y gritos, los soldados gritaban tan fuerte que hasta el propio Stalin sentiría lastima. Estaba inmóvil observando como ese soldado alemán, era injusto que fuera tan joven y guapo, se retorcía y gritaba con un tono más agudo que el de una mujer. Con suerte lograba oír las órdenes del doctor y alcanzarle los utensilios, fue afortunada y en ningún momento tuvo que tocar al soldado, Jeyne le sostenía las piernas.

—Escarpelo. —El doctor pidió. Se apresuró y así le fue, al parecer el escarpelo le tuvo miedo a su mano y velozmente se alejó de ella para derrumbarse en el suelo. ¿Qué había hecho? El temor hizo que hasta se detuviera su respiración, sus ojos desorbitados viajaron por toda la habitación y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. —¿Qué hace? Salga. ¡Fuera! ¡Márchese!

Durante la guerra, si todos esos tediosos años, esa fue la única vez que el doctor le levantó la voz. Solo esa vez y fue suficiente para aterrarla de por vida. Dejó la habitación como un rayo para en una esquina caer en sus rodillas y llorar, al igual que lo había hecho su madre. Entre los llantos rebuscó en el bolsillo de su uniforme la foto de esta, era la más bonita de todas y la tenía ella. La extrañaba, seis horas lejos de su madre y ya la necesitaba. Esa hermosa trenza que las cálidas manos de su madre formaron en sus cabellos no se lucia en la horrenda gorra que debía llevar puesta. No era más que una niña de mamá en un lugar desconocido, «la guerra terminara pronto» se convenció, Goebbels lo había prometido, se lo había prometido por la radio.

La operación finalizó y ella continuaba en el rincón llorando por su madre. Jeyne fue en seguida a consolarla, le contó algunos chistes y le dijo que a ella también se le cayeron algunos utensilios. Lo último que le dijo fue que el soldado murió, murió pidiendo que cuidaran de su madre. Vio una vez más la foto de su madre y se largó a lloriquear con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, un porcentaje de esas lágrimas eran para el soldado.

Para finales de 1942 los utensilios dejaron de caérsele, ya no debía abandonar el quirófano y presenciaba la muerte de los soldados, al quirófano la mayoría entraban respirando y muchos salían con los pulmones secos. Aunque la muerte rondaba por todo el hospital, de diez soldados que veía tres ya estaban muertos. Al principio fue difícil y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasó en alguna esquina llorando, una vez el doctor les contó que detrás del hospital crecían unas hermosas flores de cientos de colores y que les permitiría ir a recogerlas para adornarse los cabellos, pero solo con la condición de que dejasen de llorar. Fue una condición muy difícil, ella lo logró luego de dos semanas y Jeyne en unos nueve días, fingió los otros seis días para acompañarla.

Con las flores eran felices otra vez y a los soldados les encantaban, en su vida recibió tantos halagos. Fue aproximadamente para esas fechas que recibió unos particulares halagos que no supo entender. El doctor terminó de operar a uno de los soldados más graves, lo salvó, y sin perder ningún segundo fue a elegir a su próximo paciente. Era una fila larga de soldados esperando, de punta a punta, parecía infinita.

—Primero los heridos en la cabeza. —Comunicó.

Ellas le seguían, Jeyne anotaba todo lo que decía. El doctor recorrió la extensa fila, por completo, miraba muy por encima y a algunos soldados ni siquiera los notaba, a uno de ellos le pisó los pies, era muy alto. Ella si los veía a todos y un escalofrío le atravesó la columna vertebral al ver a un soldado en especial. Era demasiado especial. La estrella era suficiente para reconocer al enemigo, pero eso no era un enemigo, no, era una mujer. Una mujer rusa, guapa a decir verdad, contaba con sangre esparciéndosele por lo largo de la pierna izquierda. No contaba con la gorra de los soldados soviéticos, esa gorra que era tan ridícula en los ojos de los alemanes, ¿esa mujer no pensaba lo mismo? Esas gorras eran ridículas y horribles, más espantosas de la que ella debía cargar en su cabeza. El cabello de la rusa era corto, no sobrepasaba los hombros—una crueldad—, y era de un áspero color castaño, enmarañado de principio a fin.

—¿Qué hacemos con los rusos?

—Nada. Apenas tenemos morfina para nuestros heridos. —El doctor le respondió y le indicó a Jeyne el soldado que se iría al quirófano. —Ponga la radio más alta, enfermera. Enfermera Poole, ayúdeme usted.

Sus dientes chirriaron, con la radio más alta el sonido de sus dientes moviéndose de un lado para el otro seguía siendo audible. Observó una vez más a la rusa, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia un costado, el pecho aún se le inflaba con aire y las exhalaciones eran pesadas. Procuró que nadie la estuviera viendo, se aproximó al cajón y tomó todo lo que encontró, vendas, tijeras y hasta un cuchillo. Corrió rápido y se arrodilló al lado de la rusa, cual ni se molestó en levantar los parpados.

—¿Hablas alemán?

Tomó las tijeras para cortar el uniforme allí donde la bala lo había perforado, era un agujero grande. Sin embargo, al acercarse más la rusa se puso en alerta y agitó los brazos para todas direcciones imposibilitándole que la ayudara. Lanzaba gritos en ruso, en ese idioma ella no sabía decir nada más que por favor y gracias. —Нацистская сука. Нацистская сука! Нацистская сука!

Por la vehemencia con la que la rusa sacudía los brazos tuvo que alejarse unos centímetros para que su rostro no resultara herido, aunque consiguió quitarle la gorra y su sucia trenza se exhibió —cuando su madre se la hizo su cabello era anaranjado y ahora estaba tan oscuro como la noche —. Era una bestia, una animal salvaje, tal y como se lo advirtieron en la radio. Lo más apropiado para una enfermera alemana habría sido apartarse y dejar que el enemigo muriera, era la única forma en que podían vengar a sus muchachos. Sin embargo ella era una enfermera y después una enfermera alemana, lo que deseaba era salvar vidas, alemanas, rusas, hasta judías, vidas eran vidas. Ese año, todos esos días, esas horas y esos minutos lejos de su madre le enseñaron que no era nada más que una enfermera, quizás una hermana y muy por detrás una alemana.

—Пожалуйста. —Pidió suavemente, del mismo modo en que le hablaría a un soldado enfermo en el quirófano.

La rusa se inmovilizó, ya no era una bestia, era una simple mujer herida. La miró, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, húmedos y ámbar, ¿hace cuanto que no veía un color tan hermoso? Lo reseco y rasgado de los labios no le quitaba atractivo, era una mujer que lograba provocarte con tan solo mirarte. Ella le sonrió por la cooperación, la rusa no volvió a moverse y al estar tan quieta lucia igual que un muerto.

—Спасибо.

Tomó la tijera antes de que la rusa cambiara de opinión y cortó el pantalón, se asombró al comprobar que lo que le cubría la entrepierna eran calzones de hombre, largos, anchos y descoloridos. La herida se hallaba en el muslo muy próxima a la rodilla, por unos pocos centímetros se salvó de no quedar inválida para toda la vida. Con el cuchillo en su mano, sus dedos temblaron al igual que la primera vez, es la primera vez que haría tal cosa y el temor la consumió por completo. Unos meses atrás, las nuevas enfermeras arribaron—ellas ya eran enfermeras, lo de "nuevas" terminó en ese momento en que entraron al quirófano— y una de ellas era una mujer madura, sabía mucho más que el propio doctor y no esperaba a que llevaran a los soldados al quirófano, los curaba ella misma. Sansa se vio envuelta en una ocasión y tuvo que sostener a un soldado que tenía balazos entre los brazos y las piernas. Así fue como aprendió a sacar las balas.

—Intenta no gritar. —Le murmuró sin esperanzas de que su pedido se concretara, ¿siquiera entendía lo que le decía?

Aproximó el cuchillo a la zona de la herida, no tenía forma de esterilizarlo ni tampoco de hacer que fuera menos doloroso para su paciente. Inhaló mucho aire y trató de no cerrar los ojos al momento en que la sangre se expulsó a toneladas. La rusa para no gritar se mordía los labios, la sangre también emergía desde allí, y llegado un momento no lo soportó más, los gritos eran tan agudos y fuertes como el de cualquier otro soldado alemán.

No comprendía ni una sola palabra del ruso pero sabía que las que salían de la boca de la mujer no eran halagos ni algo cercano, ¿cuántos insultos se sabía? Eran demasiados para una mujer. La sangre era lo único que se veía en el muslo al acabar, de tanta sangre no podía decir si quitó la bala o un trozo de carne. Lo logró. Vendó la herida, con la tela que cortó del uniforme le amarró el muslo y cubrió la expuesta piel. Recogió sus utensilios, su levantar fue impedido por la mano que se aferró a su codo.

—Спасибо, Товарищ Сестра.

Se acomodó más cerca de la rusa y sutilmente le apartó la mano, la fuerza de esa mujer era exagerada y sus huesos no eran tan resistentes ahora. Le acarició el rostro, no era correcto mas el impulso de sentir algo diferente era más fuerte, en el hospital solo se veían hombres y se llevaba la vida de uno—sucia y alerta—, necesitaba sentir algo femenino, aunque esto lo fuera en una mínima proporción. La piel de la rusa era áspera y la suciedad la ennegrecía, con sus dedos acarreaba la tierra que se le encastraba. Al descender a la barbilla se encontraba con los cabellos, las hebras se pegaban una a la otra por la suciedad y al apenas tocarlas esta se espacia por el suelo.

—Necesitas descansar. —Sus dedos se alejaron con lentitud y pesadez, la tarea más difícil era dejar a los heridos solos. —¿Me entiendes? Dormir, ¿entiendes?

—Ya, lo entiendo. —La rusa le respondió en un claro alemán, tan claro que comenzó a dudar que se tratara de una mujer rusa. —¿Cuál es su nombre, Camarada Hermana?

—Sansa… Sansa Stark.

La rusa le tendió la mano e intentó incorporarse, al levantar la espalda lanzó un insulto en ruso y se volvió a tender. —Asha Greyjoy.

—¿Eres rusa?

Asha la examinó un largo rato, ya no la miraba como a una camarada y le dedicaba una desdeñosa expresión, la que le daría a un enemigo. Lo era después de todo. —Ya.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Los alemanes… los suyos fueron tan estúpidos que me cargaron con sus heridos.

—Eres una mujer, ¿por qué estás en el frente? ¿No tienen suficientes hombres?

—Ya, ya, ya. Nos sobran hombres pero todas queríamos alguna vez en la vida matar a un fascista. Yo ya cargo con diez, ¿y tú? De seguro que aquí mueren más que en el frente.

La rabia la condujo a hacerlo, en el momento en que su mano se alzó no tenía el control de su cuerpo y era dominada por el mismísimo odio. Utilizó la fuerza que nunca tuvo y jamás pensó que tendría, tanto su palma como la mejilla de la rusa adoptaron una intensa tonalidad de rojizos. Sus dedos entumecieron y en su mano el dolor por el impacto se extendía por su muñeca, la rusa gruñó muy despacio y supo que al menos había valido la pena.

Inmediatamente recogió sus cosas y se preparó para marcharse, no se atrevió a compartir la mirada con la otra—esos lindos ojos estarían ardiendo en llamas— y ni alzarle la voz, era lo que más deseaba, quería hacerle saber que por culpa de los rusos los muchachos alemanes sufrían y sus madres, hermanas, hijas y amantes. No debió salvarla, con el tiempo que perdió pudo haber ayudado a uno de los suyos y ¡no haber perdido vendas! ¡las vendas!, ¿cómo fue capaz de sentir lastima por un ruso? No eran más que bestias, con rostro de mujer o no la bestia sigue siendo una bestia.

Miró por encima de su hombro, notó que la mirada de la rusa todavía permanecía fijada a su persona y que la mejilla continuaba tan rojo como antes, se avergonzó por sus actos y corrió hacia la última habitación del hospital. Se fue lo más lejos posible para poder olvidarlo más rápido y cuidó del primer soldado que pidió por ella, le correspondía hacer eso desde un principio.

A los minutos Jeyne regresó y la ayudó con el herido. No necesitaba ayuda, solo era una excusa para estar cerca e inquirir. —¿Por qué la rusa pide por ti?

El rubor decoró sus mejillas y nariz, ¿qué es lo que esa mujer estaría diciendo? Acercó su boca a la oreja de Jeyne, su amiga no era una amenaza sino más bien lo eran todos los soldados alemanes en la habitación. —La he curado a pesar de que el doctor me haya dicho que no. —Los labios de Jeyne se separaron y la expresión de sorpresa reinó en aquel pequeño rostro. —Lo sé, por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Me arrepiento ahora.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, será mejor que la veas a ella antes de que el doctor se entere. ¿No oyes sus gritos? Hasta el Führer podría oírla.

No tenía otra opción más que enfrentar a Asha y hacerla callar, el inconveniente era que no era tan valiente como cuando la golpeó. Sus pasos eran lentos, no levantaba los pies y en cambio los arrastraba para ganar algo más de tiempo, a sus mejillas le convenían regresar a su color natural. Los gritos de la rusa alcanzaban el pasillo y el pedido era claro, en su perfecto alemán solicitaba la presencia de la enfermera Stark. Apretó los labios y aceleró su andar, los gritos cesaron al ingresar a la habitación y la mujer que los provocaba sonrió de lado.

Se arrodilló a su lado, su gorra estaba en el suelo y por la cólera del momento se olvidó de ella. No dijo una palabra y aguardó a que la rusa se aclarara la garganta. —Lo siento, Camarada Hermana.

—Está bien. —Se vio obligada a aflojar su semblante y a situar una leve mueca en sus labios. ¿Es que no era una bestia después de todo? Simplemente era una mujer rusa, no era su culpa, ella estuvo bien advertida.

—¿Puedo tocar su trenza, Camarada Hermana? Se las han cortado a todas las chicas y extraño tocarlas. Usted tiene una trenza muy bonita, ya, permítame tocarla.

¿Una trenza muy bonita? Fue capaz de retener la carcajada y tragársela para que siquiera supiera que en vez de un halago aquello ya era un chiste. Acomodó la trenza entre su hombro, era obra suya y no era tan buena como las que su madre le hacía. Las manos de la rusa se elevaron y tuvo que conducirlas para que tomaran su trenza sutilmente, diría que casi con timidez. Era un toque tan suave, tan de mujer, y satisfactorio hasta su final que no tardó demasiado en arribar. Unos escasos minutos los dedos del enemigo se entremetieron en sus desaliñadas hebras y tironearon de ellas lo suficientemente suave para que no sintiera malestar.

—No veo una _buena_ chica hace tiempo, ¿usted me besaría, Camarada Hermana?

Un beso, en el hospital ni un día faltaban los besos. Los soldados ruegan por sus madres o por sus esposas pero mayormente lo hacen por el beso de alguna enfermera, Jeyne es la que cumple esa parte del trabajo con sencillos besos en las mejillas o en las comisuras de la boca, algo simple que deje a los soldados contentos. Su fuerte era vendar las heridas, no los besos, tampoco sabía darlos y para empeorar su suerte Jeyne no se encontraba cerca, dudaba de que quisiera involucrarse con una rusa, no cometería el mismo error que ella.

—¿Ya? —La rusa insistió arqueando las cejas.

—Uno pequeño.

Se inclinó, sus brazos si situaron alrededor de la otra y temblaban a medida que descendía. Se humedeció los labios, ladeó su cabeza y alcanzó la mejilla izquierda de la rusa, con el inicio de la comisura. Desde cerca percibía el aroma a tierra y "guerra" que procedía de la piel de Asha, y la respiración serena a diferencia de la suya que se agitaba con cada segundo. Sus labios oprimieron la piel y se ensuciaron, sus mejillas con un rubor más vivo. Al volver en sí los arrepentimientos por haberse metido entre la vida de la rusa, resonaban con más fervor en su mente. Preguntarse qué ocurría con ella ya no era suficiente, no existía respuesta para justificarse. Alta traición.

—¿Suficiente?

—No puede llamar a eso un beso, Camarada Hermana.

Ahogó sus lamentos y se marchó deseando no haber despertado aquella mañana, todo el día perdido en una jocosa rusa que estaba allí para burlarse de ella. Malditos rusos. Bestias.

* * *

 _Ups puse a los Stark del lado de los malos. Ups. Oops!... I did it again._


	2. Victoria

_**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene misoginia e intentos de violación**_

* * *

 **Victoria**

 _Smolensk, a 500 km de Moscú. 1943._

Todos estaban fueron, desde las enfermeras, el doctor y hasta los heridos que eran capaces de levantarse y caminar por su cuenta. El cielo a esas altas horas de la noche solía estar oscuro e invadido por las estrellas, pero en esta ocasión eran los proyectiles soviéticos los que le quitaban protagonismo a la luna. En cualquier parte del cielo que miraras encontrarías cientos de proyectiles enemigos, ningún hueco del cielo puro. Sobre sus ojos se reflejaba el resplandor de los misiles al haber impactado contra la tierra, la tierra donde se escondían los suyos.

—¡Apaga eso, descerebrado!—La enfermera jefe regañó a gritos y golpes en la cabeza a uno de los soldados que mientras observaba el cielo enemigo encendió un cigarro. Durante la noche se tomaba la precaución de no encender ningún tipo de fuego fuera de las instalaciones, los rusos tenían buen olfato.

Aunque a ella realmente no le preocupaba si los encontraban, estaba ocupada rememorando a Robb y Jon, sus pensamientos eran para ellos. ¿Y si ellos estaban bajo esas estrellas mortales? ¿Y si ya estarían muertos? Desde que comenzó la guerra que no sabía nada de ellos, una de las razones por las que se encontraba allí era para poder ayudarlos y nunca pudo, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que de alguno de esos tantos camiones descendieran ellos, con un brazo o una pierna menos, no le importaba como, solo deseaba verlos. Dos años sin noticias del frente ni de Berlín, cuando se fue de la casa no se apiadó de su pobre madre que debía sobrellevar la vida con tres niños en la casa y otros tres en la guerra.

—Prepárenlo todo. —El doctor Qyburn les comunicó. —Rápido.

Todos comenzaron a correr, no había tiempo que perder. Los soldados recuperados acarreaban a los heridos graves, no a todos, los que necesitaban de cirugía o los que apenas lograban respirar entrecortado se quedarían allí con un poco de morfina. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlos, algunos gemían y otros alzaban la mano, unos pocos conseguían engancharse de su brazo y suplicar. Pobres almas, si tuviera el valor suficiente les quitaría la vida ella antes de que tengan que soportar caer en las manos del enemigo, los rusos eran bestias salvajes—peores que los animales— y no se conformaban con una simple muerte; en la radio lo decían, los mataban a golpes y se reían mientras lo hacían.

Al recorrer los pasillos trataba de no pensar en los soldados que se quedarían allí. Esperaba que al menos Dios se apiadara de ellos, que en el momento en que murieran se olvidara de que eran nazis y que los reconociera como los alemanes que eran, alemanes que tomaron malas decisiones y siguieron al maniático equivocado. Cuanto menos pensaba en esos soldados más imaginaba el dolor de las madres de estos, si es que estuvieran vivas, ¿cómo vivirían con el dolor de saber de qué sus hijos murieron sin honor postrados en unas maltrechas camillas? ¡Rusos, malditos rusos!

El alboroto en el hospital se disipaba rápidamente, las esquinas se vaciaban y cada vez eran menos los hombres en el interior. Jeyne se encargaba de proporcionarles morfina a los heridos que recibirían a los rusos, eran dosis pequeñas que únicamente darían unos segundos de placer y unos segundos no serían suficientes con esas bestias, el dolor podía durar horas. Y la cantidad de morfina con la que contaban tampoco era suficiente por lo que no todos tenían la suerte de recibir una ración, no podían utilizarla toda en los soldados que se quedarían allí, necesitaban algunas para los que irían con ellos también.

—Apresúrate, Sansa. Debemos marcharnos cuanto antes. —Jeyne le advirtió al verla corriendo por los pasillos.

—¿Has visto a Asha? La rusa.

Jeyne se encogió de hombros y suspiró. —Déjala, los rusos vienen para acá. Se la llevaran con ellos

—Todavía necesita atención, su herida no ha curado.

Jeyne la tomó de la muñeca y no permitió marchar. —¿Acaso estas harta de vivir? Podrían denunciarte. ¿Piensas que los rusos te perdonarán si ganan?

—¿Ya no crees en la victoria final?

—Quiero creer. —Murmuró con abatimiento. —Los rusos avanzan por todas partes. Si perdemos la guerra, ¿te imaginas lo que van a hacer con nosotras? ¿Ah? ¡Contéstame!

Intentó deshacerse del agarre de su amiga y este se hacía más y más fuerte. —Tengo que encontrarla.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sansa! ¡Ella es el enemigo! Tienes que ayudarnos a nosotros, ¡los alemanes! Nuestros soldados requieren de tu ayuda.

—Ella también.

La discusión terminó cuando decidió no seguir malgastando su tiempo, no le quedaba mucho. Jeyne la llamó a gritos pero no la escuchó, lo que menos precisaba ahora eran más regañas y que le recordaran que estaba salvando al enemigo. Sabía que no le convenía que la vida de la rusa se prolongara, ella era una de los tantos causantes de que sus hombres murieran, no obstante, al tenerla con ella podía evitar que matara a otro alemán. No la estaba salvando, la estaba reteniendo.

Las bocinas de las camionetas comenzaron a sonar, era cuestión de segundos para que se pusieran en marcha. Corría tan rápido como sus cansadas piernas le permitían, nunca fue tan ágil como Arya. No le quedaban demasiados pabellones por recorrer, ¿dónde diablos se había medito esa rusa? No pudo haberse esfumado si hace unas pocas horas le cambió las vendas de la herida.

—¡Camarada Hermana! —Escuchó esa gruesa voz por detrás y al girarse la encontró. La muy idiota no la esperó y avanzó por su cuenta, con la pierna en ese estado no llegaría muy lejos y no lo hizo. Asha se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo, un charco de sangre se extendía por debajo de estas.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¡Te has abierto la herida! —Se acuclilló enfrente de ella y le colocó los brazos sobre el cuerpo para levantarla. Era una mujer pesada por lo que le costó conseguir que se pusiera en pie. —Vamos, idiota, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Un paso a la vez, lentos y pausados, para sus adentros rogaba para que la esperaran y no la abandonaran. Preferiría que la matasen antes de que la abandonaran a su suerte, escuchó que era terrible lo que le hacían a los soldados heridos pero era mucho peor lo que le hacían a las enfermeras, las bestias son peores al no ver _mujeres_ durante tanto tiempo.

—Déjeme aquí, Camarada Hermana. Si moriré es mejor que sea en manos de los míos, no me importa que crean que soy una traidora, después de todo, nunca creí en Stalin.

—No morirás.

—Lo haré, lo escuche al doctor… me llevaran a prisión y me fusilaran.

Sus piernas temblaron y estuvo a punto de desmoronarse con la rusa encima suyo. ¿Por qué la guerra debía ser así? ¿Por qué esa mujer no podía ser un simple soldado alemán? Al menos el soldado sobreviviría, no había sentido en acarrear a una mujer muerta. —Cállate. Nadie te tendrá, eres mi prisionera. Yo decidiré cuando debes morir.

Subieron a la última camioneta, casi que lo hicieron con esta en movimiento. Asha se desplomó boca abajo y un soldado tuvo que ayudarla a voltearla para que le revisara la pierna, lo único que guardaba en los bolsillos eran vendas y eso tenía que bastarle hasta que llegaran a quien sabe dónde. Por la fuerza ejercida las suturadas estaban destruidas, la sangre brotaba sin cesar y las vendas no eran suficientes como para detenerla.

—Es un ángel, Camarada Hermana. —Asha le susurró en una carcajada. —No sé cómo devolverle el favor.

—Tan solo no mates a los pelirrojos ni a los morenos, solo rubios.

Se mantuvo muy cerca de la rusa durante el viaje, algunos soldados la observaban con desdén y no los culpaba, en vez de asistirlos a ellos se preocupaba por quien los hirió—por error, porque querían matarlos—. Cada tanto le golpeaba la sien para que no se durmiera o levemente apretaba con las yemas de los dedos la herida para que se centrara en algo que no fueran los soldados y lanzara gritos de dolor en vez de insultos o lo que estuviera diciendo en ese extraño idioma.

La camioneta se detuvo y todos se pusieron en marcha otra vez, el soldado que la ayudo a voltear a Asha volvió a darle una mano. Colocaron a la rusa en una camilla y el soldado con el auxilio de otro la llevaron a las nuevas instalaciones, no eran tan grandes como las que dejaron atrás. Los soldados abandonados, rezaría por esas almas cada noche.

—¡Sansa! —El doctor la llamó, le dio instrucciones a los soldados y se dirigió al hombre mayor. Este la tomó de las mejillas y le besó la frente. —Despídete de la rusa, mañana se la llevaran. Podrías haberle dado una muerte pacifica, mi niña.

Era cierto, la rusa moriría después de todo. Se alejó sin decir una palabra, su corazón dolía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era impotencia, eso era lo que sentía, tantos esfuerzos en vano y tanto tiempo en la guerra sin aprender que los cuentos de hadas eran mentidas, en la guerra no existían los finales felices para nadie. Suministró sus bolsillos con vendas, hilos, agujas, un cuchillo y se encaminó hacia la rusa que la esperaba tendida cerca de los demás heridos, de a poco la sala se iba atestando de heridos listos para ser atendidos. Y ella eligió al enemigo.

Se arrodilló y se aproximó a la oreja de la otra para que nadie la oyera. —Debes irte… esta noche. Arreglare tu pierna pero debes irte cuanto antes, te daré morfina también. Ellos vendrán a por ti, no puedes morir aquí. No lo permitiré.

… ... …

 _Kurchatov, a 300km de Moscú. 1944._

Después de cada batalla sus botas se volvían más pesadas, le resultaba molesto hasta que recordaba que ese peso se lo agregaba la sangre de los alemanes que mató y entonces lo disfrutaba. Malditos alemanes, solo servían para adornarle las botas y para quitarle horas de sueño con esos incesantes y estúpidos ataques. No creía en Stalin pero estaba de acuerdo con él en cuento a la locura de Hitler, era un desperdicio tener que matar a tantos hombres guapos. Malditos alemanes, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan guapos?

—Uno, ¿tú? —Qarl preguntó mientras corría la silla para sentarse a su lado y esperar la sopa junto a ella.

—Dos. Me debes una cerveza. —Estiró sus piernas sobre la mesa y acarició sus rodillas.

—¿Me dejaras ganar algún día?

No se esforzó en oprimir sus labios y lanzó una carcajada, tan fuerte que su saliva llegó a las mejillas del otro. —Cariño, sería más fácil lograr que Hitler te chupe la polla a que yo te deje ganar.

Dos fascistas se agregaban a su lista roja, uno fue un muchachito que apenas alcanzaría los dieciséis años y él otro el hombre más guapo que tuvo la suerte de conocer. Pudieron haber sido algunos más pero era cuidadosa, los morenos o pelirrojos no podían entrar a su lista, solo mataba a quienes tenían la cabellera tan dorada como el sol; a su dulce Camarada Hermana le apetecía de esa forma. Cuantos más eran mejor, antes de que terminara la guerra deseaba alcanzar el puesto de sargento—principalmente por la ropa, los sargentos siempre la tenían limpia— y de paso tener unas cuantas cervezas a su lado.

Su estómago gruñó demandando la sopa cuando el general ingresó a la habitación haciendo un retumbante sonido con las botas e inmovilizándose enfrente de ellos, se colocó los brazos por detrás de la espalda, los observó detenidamente al inhalar aire por la boca e hizo un ademán hacia la puerta. Enseguida tres soldados ingresaron, uno de ellos iba encadenado y era acarreado por los otros dos. Se situaron a la derecha del general.

—Camaradas Soldados. —El general dijo y ninguno perdió el tiempo, al segundo todos se encontraban de pie, firmes y prestando atención a su superior. Su estómago gruñía de todas formas. —Recordadme, ¿qué son los alemanes?

—Escoria, Camarada General. —Un soldado respondió.

—¿Qué hacemos con la escoria?

—La matamos, Camarada General.

—Exactamente. —El general se movió unos pasos, más cerca del soldado encadenado y le tomó de la barbilla alzándole el maltrecho rostro. —Este hombre que ven no mata a las escorias, se las folla y con amor. Mientras sus hermanos mueren a manos de los alemanes, él… él folla con una de ellas.

El general apretó el puño pero mantuvo su compostura, ella también. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de abalanzarse encima del soldado encadenado y matarlo a golpes, él se follaba al enemigo mientras que su pequeño hermano desapareció en manos de los mismo y ¡ella misma se hallaba allí por culpa de ellos! Malditos alemanes, maldito ese amor que le tenían a la guerra. La necesidad fue intensa hasta que recordó, recordó como una amable enemiga le salvó la vida cuando su deber era dejarla morir. Oh no, aquí estaba otra vez confundiendo los términos, su camarada hermana no era el enemigo, solo se encontraba en el lugar equivocado. Los alemanes estaban malditos, no ella.

El general se alejó del soldado encadenado y se dirigió a los que estaban en fila, firmes y aguardando. Los observó uno a uno, no llegó a ella, se detuvo en Qarl. Suspiró, no soportaría ver ese rostro tan de cerca, la mala sangre que le corría por las venas se le notaba en la cara larga y avejentada. —Camarada Soldado, ¿a cuantas escorias ha tenido el agrado de matar?

—¡Nueve, Camarada General!

El general colocó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y le palmeó con una leve sonrisa de lado, no lucia como tal y en cierta parte era una mueca aterradora, uno no podía alegrarse al ver al general sonriendo. —Eres un orgullo para tu patria, Camarada Soldado. Ahora tu Patria Grande te necesita más que nunca, ve y enséñanos que es lo que se hace con los enemigos. Nueve veces.

El muchacho obedeció, no existía forma de no hacerlo, el general lograba ser tan demente como Hitler. El miedo te enseñaba a respetar a ese hombre, en ella no fue el miedo, fue la cantidad de aborrecimiento que acumulaba la verle ese feo rostro; desde el primer día allí ese hombre la menosprecio por ser mujer, tanto que hasta no le permitió combatir los primeros siete días y le hizo perder el tiempo en la cocina. Casi la enviaron a Siberia por intentar desobedecerlo, no obstante pasados esos siete días el general supo que sus esfuerzos eran para el frente y no para cortar árboles en la congelada prisión. No era débil o alemana, ella no era para Siberia.

Las manos de Qarl eran fuertes, sintió lastima por el soldado encadenado. A pesar de ser un traidor se comportó como un soldado soviético, no lloriqueó ni suplicó como harían otros que bien conocía. Lo soportó. El muchacho le dejó el labio partido por la mitad y el ojo izquierdo hinchado, los parpados se le cerraban frenéticamente a cada segundo. El soldado ni siquiera lanzó un pequeño gemido, pensó que era así para no complacer al general pero el soldado no quería continuar desafiando al hombre, solo quería que todo terminara rápido y eso no conformaría al apetito del general.

El general le dedicó un ademán a Qarl y este regresó con los demás. El hombre se aclaró la garganta. —Traedla.

Otra persona ingresaba encadenada a la sala, esta vez una mujer rubia y de rasgos finos. Sin duda una alemana, ese cabello dorado como el sol y esos rostros tan afilados, tan lindos, eran inconfundibles. La mujer iba bien vestida, con un bonito vestido floreado, los labios pintados con un intenso tono rojo y los cabellos dorados largos hasta la cintura; y ella en cambio debía llevar ese horrendo traje que era dos talles más grande, el cabello no podía sobrepasarle los hombros y sus labios estaban partidos por la falta de hidratación suficiente. La mujer lloraba y rogaba en alemán por el perdón del general, el viejo no le entendía ni una sola palabra.

—Ella es la escoria que se deja follar por sus enemigos. —El general escupió el suelo cerca de la alemana, vencida y arrodillada. Todos allí tenían motivos para odiar a los alemanes, sin embargo, nadie los odiaba en una medida excesiva como ese hombre. —Pueden usarla, chicos. Sería injusto que solo uno de ustedes se beneficiara, ¿no?

Los muchachos se mantuvieron en su lugar, los únicos que tuvieron alguna reacción fueron el traidor y la enemiga. Ella comprendía que los alemanes tenían bien merecido el sufrimiento, de ese modo pagaban por tanto dolor que llevaron a los suyos—si tan solo ese mujer supiera lo destrozada que su madre quedó por culpa de la guerra—. Si hubiese sido otra no se habría negado a ver como esos diez soldados la tomaban uno a la vez, o dos o tres, hasta ella la habría tomado, pero esos ojos azules eran parecidos a los de su alemana. Su Camarada Hermana no merecía eso. La gran mayoría estaban malditos y debían sufrir, y una pequeña proporción simplemente nacieron en la patria equivocada, como esas mujeres con esos bonitos ojos azueles.

—¡No nos follamos a la escoria, Camarada General!

El general le clavó la más fría de las miradas, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral por un mínimo momento hasta que resopló por lo bajo. El hombre se le aproximó a zancadas largas y haciendo un estrepitoso sonido con las botas, se ubicó tan cerca que sentía el agrio aliento como si fuera propio. La observó varias veces, desde la barbilla hasta la última hebra alzada de su cabello, quizás quería hallar algún rasgo masculino en ese rostro femenino. El hombre siempre la resintió por ser mujer, odiaba a las mujeres y para aumentar su suerte tenía una buena con las armas. El general al menos podía alegrarse por el hecho de que ya no sangraba como las otras mujeres, con el comienzo de la guerra sus piernas no volvieron a mancharse y la sangre acumulada durante meses emanaba por las heridas de bala.

—Las matamos, Camarada General. —Le sonrió. —Permítame servir a mi Patria Grande.

El viejo apretó los labios y se alejó para asentirle con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Lo hizo rápido para que el hombre no cambiara de parecer, tomó su cuchillo, se dirigió a la alemana sin siquiera mirarla—no podía, esos ojos eran peligrosos—, le sostuvo los sedosos cabellos dorados y le besó la piel del cuello con la gélida punta de su cuchillo. Fue igual que matar a un cerdo, la misma facilidad y el mismo chillido, la sangre también era igual de cálida. Apenas la soltó la alemana se desplomó en el suelo y la sangre corrió hacia el soldado encadenado.

Regresó al general y le cedió el cuchillo. —Está hecho, Camarada General.

—Hueles a alemán. —Le susurró.

El hombre sabía, sus mentiras no funcionaban en él y tal vez era eso lo único que le aterraba de él. —Camarada General, la sopa espera.

… … …

 _Ostroleka, a 600 km de Berlín. 1945._

1945, aun recordaba cuando les dijeron por la radio que la guerra duraría dos años. También les dijeron que ganarían pero los rusos ya habían invadido el este de Alemania y en cualquier momento tomarían Berlín. Estaban perdidos, la gran victoria no sería para ellos. Y a pesar de eso las propagandas seguían dándoles esperanzas, " _nuestros muchachos ganaran"_ decían, volverán a casa con la victoria que Alemania tanto merecía.

—Tijeras. —El doctor pidió y con sus manos ensangrentadas se las alcanzó.

El soldado sedado en tenía una bala muy cerca del corazón, era cuestión de suerte que pudieran salvarlo. Ella ya no sabía si ayudarlos era lo correcto, algunos cuando volvían en sí y notaban que no había muerte, se enojaban. Ellos ya no querían vivir, ser salvados solo implicaba tener que volver al frente para caer una vez más y continuar viendo todos esos horrores de la guerra.

—Los rusos han roto el frente. —La enfermera jefa interrumpió, estaba agitada por haber subido las escaleras velozmente. —Vienen por todas partes. Solo están a cinco kilómetros de aquí.

El doctor la observó con detenimiento y suspiró, regresó la vista al soldado y soltó las herramientas. —Enfermera Poole, cosa y limpie. Hay que evacuar inmediatamente. —Se limpió las manos. —Usted enfermera Stark dele morfina a los que no puedan viajar.

Comenzó con el que se encontraba allí, más cerca de la muerte que de la vida—eso era lo mejor—. Cogió toda la morfina que encontró, esta vez no necesitarían guardar ya que los rusos se encargarían de no dejar alemanes heridos, y corrió. Otra vez lo mismo y peor, el descontrol de la evacuación era mayor, el tiempo que tenían era muy poco. Mientras recorría los pabellones oía la radio que acallaba los alaridos de los soldados, _"Nuestros soldados que ahora se encuentran en una parte u otra del frente oriental en plena ofensiva, ya no conocen el perdón y ya no perdonan a nadie."_

Por un momento se olvidó de su tarea y se encaminó hacia la radio, no podía tolerar ese discurso ni un minuto más. _"Aquellas divisiones que ahora están realizando pequeñas ofensivas, en las próximas semanas y meses llevarán a cabo grandes ofensivas, se lanzaran valientemente a la lucha como si fuera un servicio que se presta a Dios"_. Quería gritarle a aquel que hablaba y pedirle que se callara, no necesitaban mentiras, la verdad era visible. Sus soldados ya estaban vencidos.

—¡Sansa! ¡Debemos irnos! —Jeyne se le aproximó, tenía el rostro enrojecido y la respiración agitada.

—Aún no he terminado.

—No podemos esperar, los rusos están a quinientos metros.

—No puedo irme todavía.

Prosiguió y Jeyne en vez de retenerla la ayudó. Eran demasiados los soldados que se quedarían y la morfina se les acababa. Un pabellón entero, un pabellón faltaba y solo le quedaban dos frascos de morfina. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió, los motores de las camionetas rugieron, las ruedas comenzaron a moverse por el pavimento y de un momento a otro el alboroto se disipó. Jeyne dejó de atender al soldado y le clavó los ojos que empezaban a empaparse.

—Se fueron, nos abandonaron.

No, no podía ser verdad, no quería creerlo. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces, y lo confirmó. Los únicos que aún se hallaban en el hospital eran los soldados que no podían viajar y ellas dos, nadie las esperó, solo se marcharon. Sus débiles rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se largó a llorar. Los alemanes la abandonaron, los suyos, quienes deberían haberla protegido o pelear junto a ella. Sus últimas esperanzas se fueron con las lágrimas que se limpió, pasaba sus dedos con brusquedad sobre sus parpados, ya no le importaba si se lastimaba, los rusos se encargarían de hacerle conocer el verdadero dolor.

Al instante oyó nuevamente el sonido de los motores en marcha y las ruedas sobre el pavimento, camionetas iban hacia el hospital y no eran alemanas. Cerró las puertas y se fue junto a Jeyne, la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Las puertas fueran abiertas con tosquedad, se aferró con más ganas al cuerpo de la otra y soltó un grito silencioso. Lo primero que los rusos hicieron al poner un pie dentro del hospital fue matar de una bala en el corazón a los soldados, ninguno pudo morir con honor. Al terminar con los de plata baja subieron las escaleras, fueron directo a ellas.

—Пожалуйста! —Suplicó y a los rusos no les importó.

Uno de ellos sujetó los cabellos de Jeyne y las separó, la arrastro mientras que ella pataleaba y peleaba. La perdió en la habitación contigua. Y otro soldado la tomó a ella, primero la abofeteó y después la levantó desde la cintura para acomodarla en una de las camillas. En los primeros momento se resistió, le golpeaba con el puño mientras iba avanzando sobre su falda pero cuando se la desgarró no se esforzó más, cedió y clavó las uñas a las esquinas de la camillas. Su guerra estaba perdida, debía pagar sus culpas y sufrir, era una nazi después de todos—una escoria viviente—.

Fue al estar rompiendo sus medias que el soldado se detuvo y saltó de la camilla, otros soldados se acercaban. Las botas de los rusos hacían un gran estrepito, se hacían notar. Unos iban con pantalones abultados y uno en cambió llevaba una falda larga y oscura, el soldado después de arreglarse las ropas saludó a este.

—Somos soldados soviéticos. Libertadores, no violadores. —Conocía esa voz, era tan gruesa como femenina. Era la rusa, su rusa y esta vez tenía la cara limpia, un traje nuevo y caminaba a la perfección. Lo que le dijo al final fue en ruso y logró comprenderlo, el soldado la volvió a saludar y se marchó a paso apresurado.

—Asha. —Lloriqueó. —Пожалуйста!

Asha se dirigió a sus soldados, les pegó unos cuantos gritos y estos rápidamente desalojaron el lugar. Aun arrastraban a Jeyne, solo la alzaron para bajar las escaleras y cuanto más gritaba con más ímpetu le jalaban del cabello, la trenza que poseía para ese entonces era una gran maraña.

—¡Jeyne! ¿Qué será de ella?

—Es alemana, será lo que deba ser. —Asha dijo con frialdad, ni siquiera se forzaba por mirarla a los ojos. —Levántate.

Lo hubiese hecho si aquel soldado no se le habría tirado encima y arrebatado toda la voluntad que le quedaba. No tenía control sobre sus piernas y su completo puerto se entumeció en esa camilla. Asha chasqueó la lengua, la puso en pie a la fuerza y la arrojó a la habitación más cercana. La encerró allí. Ya no era la misma mujer que conoció años atrás, la guerra le corría por las venas.

Allí echada en el suelo siguió llorando, no supo si se detuvo al dormirse o cuando sus ojos se irritaron y tuvo que mantenerlos cerrados por el dolor. La noche y los canticos rusos la despertaron, estaban afuera en torno a una fogata cantando, bebiendo y riendo mientras que los alemanes sufrían. Se divertían con Jeyne, pasaba de una mano a otra, le jalaban de los cabellos, las ropas, la carne de la cara y de todo lo que encontraran al alcance. Uno de ellos le tironeó las ropas con tanta potencia que se las rasgo y uno de los pechos se le expuso. Jeyne se desmoronó y los soldados ágilmente la rodearon, uno de ellos ya se preparaba para quitarle el resto de la falda. Eran demasiados.

Asha estaba entre ellos y se adelantó, la levantó y la condujo detrás de las carpas. Lo próximo que supo fue el eco que el fusil creó al ser descargado. Lloró otra vez hasta dormirse, en sus sueños continuaba oyendo las risas de los soldados rusos. Al despertar se encontró con más camionetas y más soldados brotando de estas.

A los pocos minutos la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, para su suerte—si es que aún se podía llamar de esa manera— era Asha. Cargaba con unas largas botas y un uniforme descolorido como el que llevaba cada ruso, los colocó en la mesilla. —Ponte esto, cuidaras de nuestros heridos por un tiempo.

Obedeció, tomó sus nuevas prendas y aguardó a que la rusa quisiera marchase. Podía servir al enemigo, ya loa había hecho anteriormente, era enfermera y su deber era salvar vidas, aunque estas hubiesen arruinado cientas de otras vidas. Enderezó su cuello al momento en que Asha la observó, no sentía placer al verle pero no tenía que demostrar debilidad ante el enemigo, lo era ahora que esas manos mataran a su mejor amiga—a lo mejor lo único que le quedaba en el mundo—.

—Estaba condenado a muerte. Así fue más rápido para ella, no te hubiese gustado ver lo que le habrían hecho.

No resistió, se abalanzó sobre la rusa y enjuagó sus lágrimas sobre el pecho de esta.

* * *

 _Si quieren saber como hizo Asha para regresar con los suyos sin que los alemanes la mataran por el camino y que los rusos no la acusaran de traición... un hechicero lo hizo._


End file.
